Maria Traydor
Maria Traydor is the half sister of Lilith, and leader of the Omega V: Redemption Party for the latter half of the RP. She is also the current leader of Quark. When she was apart of the Zodiac XIII, her name was Parallex. =Description= Appearance Maria is a natural blue haired and blue eyed girl, as shown in her flashbacks as a child. Personality Maria is a kind, highly intelligent human being, however after taking over Quark she developed a strong desire for power, and a strong egotistical attitude that comes with power. She has a love/hate relationship with her sister Lilith Traydor stemming from the fact that Lilith's birth ruined her family, and her death was a result of her sister being alive. =Storyline= .]] Childhood Maria lived a normal life growing up with two parents, Jesse and Richard. When Maria was 2 years old, her mother was raped by a demon, 9 months later, when Maria was 3, her mother gave birth as a result despite protests from her husband Richard. Death Maria was living on Federation Station #17 with her parents when an Aldian ship attacked them. Civilians were evacuated into transport ships, Maria's father, being a Federation Officer stayed behind, and was killed when the Aldian ship destroyed the entire Station. The transport ship was too slow to evade the Aldian ship, as a result, Jesse was able to secure to escape pods for her daughters, sacrificing herself to save her daughters. While Maria's sister Scout landed safely on Oblivion, Maria's escape pod went into a star, killing her. Zodiac XIII Maria would be selected by the Dragon God because of the deep resentment she had for her sister, and convictions to resurrect her mother. As the Scion of Ice, Maria's body would be aged to full development, she was eventually dropped as a Scion when Xorn found or more ruthless replacement in Lacy, who would become Toxin. Traydor Reunion Maria would awake after being exiled with no memories. Her sister Lilith would somehow find her. Maria would join Lilith's group Quark, an anti-Federation organisation. Later on, the Diplo received a distress signal to which they responded, but it was in fact a fake and the ship came to be confronted by the Federation battleship Invisible, whose captain had decided to end Quark's existence. Maria had suddenly a crisis during the attack, speaking of her mother and collapsing while the ship was being gravely damaged by the Invisible. Lilith thought that everything was lost and that they were going to die after doing everything possible to win. Under the word 'give up" said by Lilith, Maria reacts to her mother last word saying she mustn't give up. Maria stood up and asked to fire a mere torpedo on the Invisible. Lilith, having nothing to lose, said to Mirage to obey. Using her Alteration power, the charged-up torpedoes from the Diplo tore through the Invisible's shields and destroyed the ship. She collapsed after this. After this incident, she became the new leader of Quark, taking the post that was held by Lilith until now, but that he released willingly. Omega V: Redemption Maria first appeared in Omega V: Redemption as the party was in Aquios on the planet Elicoor. She had been teleported from the ship Diplo, and revealed Logan's last name to the party, thereby revealing a relation to Beowulf. "I did some research after Lilah here sent me a sample of your DNA a few weeks ago back on Quartz, I ran it through the Federation computer systems and found a match in the Neo Brionac entries,"http://forums.thenexxus.org/index.php?showtopic=6033&st=5385 Maria would explain all to the party, revealing why the Malkuth were after them, the Zodiac XIII, and Logans origins. “Yes, like you, I am a reject of the Zodiac XIII... you see long ago when Lilah and I were children... there was an accident... and I did not survive... Moments after my demise, the Dragon God came to me and brought me back to life, as its servant. One year ago I was replaced and stripped of most of my powers,"http://forums.thenexxus.org/index.php?showtopic=6033&st=5400 Pregnancy Maria eventually revealed she was in fact pregnant, there were many rumors about who the father was, most suspected Logan Atma to be the father. In a shocking turn of events, Gabranth was revealed as the father. Maria is expected to give birth during Omega Chronicles. =Relationships= Family * Richard Traydor, Maria's father. * Jesse Traydor, Maria's mother. * Lilith, Maria's half sister. Lovers * Gabranth Friends * Logan Atma * Mirage Associates * The Omega V: Redemption Party. * Quark Rivals * Toxin Category:Scions Category:Humans Category:Ice Category:Void Category:Elicoorians Category:Redemption Characters Category:2843 AΩX Births